


Dance to This

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day, Year Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: "What did you need, darlin’?” Bitty asked.“Just your help with something real quick,” Jack said, holding up the ties. “Which one?”“Well, you probably know more about this kind of event than I do.” Bitty shrugged. “They both match your suit, I’m sure either one would be fine.”“I know that, I just wanted to make sure I was coordinated with what you were wearing.”For a second, Jack thought that Bitty might get down on one knee and propose right there.





	Dance to This

**Author's Note:**

> For my very secret valentine giftee, writingdragon! I hope you enjoy this bit of Valentine's themed fluff!
> 
> This fic was both inspired by and titled after the song "Dance to This" by Troye Sivan ft. Ariana Grande. Presented without apology.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137863088@N05/47065452081/in/dateposted-public/)

Jack frowned into his bathroom mirror. His white button-up shirt was still only half buttoned, open over his chest and untucked from his slacks. He held two different ties in each hand, alternating holding one in front of his throat and then the other. He sighed in defeat.

“Bits,” he called out, but there was no answering reply.

When Jack had returned to his apartment from practice earlier, Bitty was already dressed and ready for the event they were attending that night. Bitty had given him a quick kiss and pushed Jack toward the shower, muttering about keeping busy while Jack made himself presentable.

Jack knew what “keeping busy” translated to in Bitty-speak.

He headed toward the kitchen.

Bitty had his back turned to him, his head bent down over a mixing bowl. He was blasting music through a Bluetooth speaker and had kicked off his shoes in favor of being able to dance and slide around in his socks. His head was nodding along to the beat and his hips swayed with the rhythm. Jack didn’t try to stop the smile that came unbidden.

Jack crossed the room and placed a hand on his hip, holding his ties in the other hand, and kissed the back of his neck. “Hey, Bits.”

Bitty turned around, an embarrassed smile on his face. Even without a full smile, Jack could still see the dimples in his cheeks, and he wanted to kiss each and every one of them.

“Sorry, honey,” Bitty said, adjusting the volume. “Were you callin’ for me?”

“Yeah, but first -- you do know this is a catered event, right?” Jack teased, nodding to all the baking in process.

“Oh, chirp chirp chirp. This is just for us when we get home, not the rich, old white guys at your ‘Thank You for Emptying Out Your Pockets to the Falconers’ dinner.” Jack laughed and Bitty bumped him with his hip. “And honestly, making it on Valentine’s Day? Where _is_ the love?”

“I guess this dinner isn’t usually on the holiday, that’s just where it fell this year. The other guys didn’t mind.” Jack thought for a moment, brushing away a blonde hair from Bitty’s forehead that had gone astray. “Neither do I, because this year I actually get to show you off.”

“Oh, stop that, Mr. Zimmermann, I am already blushing!”

“Nah, can’t stop, won’t stop. Anyway –”

“Sorry, right, what did you need, darlin’?”

“Just your help with something real quick,” Jack said, holding up the ties. “Which one?”

“Well, you probably know more about this kind of event than I do.” Bitty shrugged. “They both match your suit, I’m sure either one would be fine.”

“I know that, I just wanted to make sure I was coordinated with what you were wearing.”

For a second, Jack thought that Bitty might get down on one knee and propose right there.

“Jack, you sweet, sweet man,” Bitty said, pulling Jack down for a kiss. “You want to know the truth?”

“Sure.”

Bitty plucked both ties out of Jack’s hands and tossed them on the counter behind them. “I prefer you just like this.”

“Bits, my shirt isn’t even done up yet.”

Bitty traced a finger down the center of Jack’s exposed chest and then looked him in the eye. “I know.”

Jack leaned in for another kiss, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Bitty’s pants to press their hips together. Bitty made a pleased sound against Jack’s mouth, then pulled away with a laugh, though he kept a grip on Jack’s arms.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, if you keep kissing me like that, we will never leave this apartment.”

“Now there’s an idea.”

“Jack!”

“I bet whatever you’re making in here is better than what they’ll be serving us there.”

Jack kissed Bitty again. And again. Bitty’s kisses were always addictive, but before yesterday, they hadn’t seen each other in nearly four weeks since the start of spring semester, Bitty’s final semester at Samwell.

Bitty held onto the back of Jack’s neck and licked into his mouth. Jack tasted sugar and chocolate.

“Would you like to try the pie filling?” Bitty asked when they both had to pause for a breath.

“I think I just did.”

“Naughty.”

Bitty fished out a spoon from the cutlery drawer and dipped it into what looked like some sort of chocolate mousse mixture. He held the spoon up to Jack’s mouth. It was chocolatey and rich, but not too sweet, the texture silky smooth.

“Mmm,” Jack said, nodding, “that’s nice.”

“Would you like to know my secret ingredient?”

“Of course.”

“Tofu!” Bitty said, positively delighted with himself. “Silken tofu! There is now protein in your pie, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack stared.

“Eric Bittle, I am so, so in love with you.”

Jack swept Bitty up into his arms, and Bitty playfully batted him away.

“Oh, don’t you start that again,” Bitty said. “We are going to be late!”

“Fine, fine,” Jack said, hands up in defeat.

“And wear the blue tie. Brings out your eyes,” Bitty said with a wink.

Jack went to collect his ties as Bitty returned to his pie, turning the music back up. Jack quickly sorted out his shirt and put on his tie. He checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror again and had to recomb his hair, since Bitty’s fingers had somewhat restyled it when they kissed. Jack slung his jacket over his arm and returned to the kitchen.

Jack was about to call out to Bitty that he was ready to leave when he caught a glimpse of him. A new song had just started, and Bitty wasn’t just swaying to the beat anymore but full out dancing as he cleared off the counter. The song sounded familiar – Bitty might have played it in the car before. It was mid-tempo and sultry, a duet with a man and a woman. Bitty circled his hips, his hands sliding along his body and up over his head. He still hadn’t noticed that Jack was behind him.

Jack ducked into a hallway and pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping out a quick text to George. Then he went back to the kitchen, set his jacket and phone on the counter, and reached out to place his hands on Bitty’s shoulders.

Bitty stopped moving, about to turn around and say something when Jack leaned down and spoke low in his ear.

“Keep dancing. Dance with me.”

“Jack, we’re going to be –”

“I already texted George and told her we’re going to be late. Unavoidable, very sorry, and start without us.”

“You sure?”

“Very sure. Dance with me, Bits, please.”

That seemed to be good enough for Bitty, because he took both of Jack’s hands in his, moving them from his shoulders to his hips as he resumed his dancing.

Jack moved with him, shifting from side to side, pressing his chest against Bitty’s back. The music changed tempo slightly and Jack grasped Bitty’s hand, taking it across his body in order to spin Bitty out across the kitchen floor. Bitty’s eyes widened but then crinkled and softened with laughter as he was spun back in to face Jack. They untangled their arms so Bitty could lace his fingers behind Jack’s neck and Jack could return his hands to Bitty’s side, his thumbs finding Bitty’s hipbones and gently brushing over them, back and forth, as they swayed in a slow sort of circle.

“What has gotten into you?” Bitty asked.

“I dunno,” Jack admitted. “You just…you look real good right now, Bittle.”

“Yeah?” Bitty looked up at him through long eyelashes, and Jack had to remember how to breathe. “You like me all dressed up, huh?”

“I mean you still look good when you’re in shorts and tank tops,” Jack shrugged. “Maybe I just love you.”

“Maybe?” Bitty laughed.

“I think there’s a pretty strong chance, yeah.”

“Maybe I love you too, then.”

The song ended, but Jack didn’t let go of Bitty, and Bitty didn’t make to move either. Another song came on, a slow ballad, and Jack recognized it as Beyoncé. He couldn’t name the song, but he was still very proud of himself.

Jack dropped his forehead to rest against Bitty’s. Bitty closed his eyes and sighed, his hands sliding down from Jack’s shoulders to his chest. Jack pulled Bitty in closer, placing one of his legs between Bitty’s to line them up completely. They breathed in each other’s air, mouths near but not touching.

“I have a present for you,” Bitty whispered. “Besides the dessert, I mean.”

“I have something for you, too.”

“Should we open them now? Or wait ‘til after?”

“Open them now. I have other thoughts about what we should do after.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bitty said, breathlessly nodding. “I’ll go get ‘em, you stay here.”

“You know where I was keeping your present?”

“Honey, under the shoe rack of your closet isn’t exactly the most secretive of hiding spots.”

Bitty smirked over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. Jack leaned back on his elbows against the island counter, his heart still racing as the speaker shifted to yet another sexy, slow song. He eyed his phone on the counter across the room, lighting up with notifications. Probably a reply from George and then a bunch of chirps from his teammates for being late. He considered again just canceling the whole thing to stay home, but the appeal of getting to go out with the very handsome Eric Bittle on his arm was too strong a pull. Finally being able to bring a date like the rest of the team was something Jack did not take for granted.

Bitty returned with a very prettily wrapped box with a ribbon tied around it and Jack’s slightly less artful, giant gift bag.

“This is kind of heavy!” Bitty said, lifting the bag onto the counter. “What have you done?”

“You’ll see.”

“I want you to open mine first.”

Jack removed the paper and ribbon to find a long, flat nondescript box. He lifted his eyes at Bitty, who smiled back nervously, as he removed the lid of the box to see a large red number fifteen on a background of white.

“Oh my god, did you get me your jersey?”

“Do you like it?”

Jack held the jersey up to his chest, then out in front of him, and, sure enough, it said Bittle on the back, with his red, captain ‘C’ on the front.

“Bits, quick, open your gift.”

Bitty frowned at Jack’s non-answer but removed the tissue from his bag before reaching in blindly. Jack could tell when the expression on his face shifted from confusion to shock that he had figured it.

“We did not.”

“We did.”

Bitty pulled his own Falconers jersey out of his bag, Zimmermann number one on the back, and the alternate captain ‘A’ on the front.

“Well, no one can say we don’t know each other very well,” Bitty said. “I love it, Jack.”

“I love mine, too.”

“But now I have to change.”

“Change?” Jack asked.

“I’ve gotta wear the jersey to dinner! I’m never gonna take it off!”

“If you wear yours, I’ll wear mine.”

“Oh no,” Bitty said, realization dawning on his face, “are we _that_ obnoxious couple?”

“We sure are,” Jack said, setting both their jerseys aside in favor of pulling Bitty back into his arms. “I hope everyone gets so sickened by us tonight they can’t even finish their dinner, then we can bring home the leftovers.”

Bitty threw his head back and laughed. Jack used this opportunity to go for Bitty’s neck, lightly nipping then kissing him. Bitty’s hand immediately landed on the back of Jack’s head, holding him there. The angle was a bit awkward, but Jack latched his mouth onto the soft skin beneath Bitty’s ear and Bitty moaned. Jack could feel Bitty’s breath hot on his ear hitching as he grazed him gently with his teeth, then a high-pitched noise as he bit down harder.

Jack could feel Bitty’s weight dropping heavily against him as his legs started to give out. Jack grasped the bit of thigh right under Bitty’s ass, and Bitty shifted his weight as Jack lifted him onto the island counter. Bitty quickly brushed the paper and tissue from the gifts onto the floor so he could move his body further onto the counter, then he reached out for Jack’s tie, using it to pull Jack’s body over his and bring their mouths back together.

Jack was overwhelmed. The softness of Bitty’s lips, the wetness of his tongue, the heat of his body underneath him, the pressure against the small of his back as Bitty wrapped his legs around and dug his heels into him. Jack ground his hips down and against him as Bitty sucked Jack’s lower lip between his teeth, and Jack was fairly sure he made an embarrassing noise. But he didn’t care. It was too much and too perfect at the same time.

“Jack,” Bitty panted, “oh, lord, Jack, I need—”

“Mmm, yeah? Yeah, Bits, what?”

“I need to stop.”

“Oh.” Jack pushed himself up on his hands, straightening his arms and distancing their bodies. Bitty groaned and let his head fall back on the granite countertop. “You good?”

“ _You’re_ good, that’s the problem.” Bitty laughed at Jack’s raised eyebrow. “If we keep going, I really will have to change, if you catch my drift.”

Jack grinned. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am a little.” Jack leaned down and kissed the spot on Bitty’s neck that was now starting to darken. “Make it up to you later?”

“You better, mister. Especially since you are now taking me to a public event with a hickey on my neck.”

Jack just smiled wider as he helped Bitty up and off the counter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, eh?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.”

Bitty straightened Jack’s tie, and Jack pushed Bitty’s hair back into place, then let him lean against his side so he could slip his shoes on. Bitty turned the speaker off and the kitchen went quiet.

“Ready?” Jack asked, grabbing his jacket and turning off the kitchen lights.

“For you, honey,” Bitty said, standing on tiptoes to kiss Jack on the cheek, “always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, [chocolate tofu pie](https://chocolatecoveredkatie.com/2011/09/06/the-ultimate-chocolate-fudge-pie/) is a thing, it is super easy to make, and it is super delicious (this fic is sponsored by: chocolate tofu pie). Hope y'all are having a wonderful Valentine's Day and I'm very glad you decided to celebrate by sharing in the love of these two wholesome, fictional hockey bf's. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and, like me, have an insatiable desire for domestic fluff, I might be convinced to write a (smutty) follow up to this fic?? Let me know if you'd be interested in the comments!
> 
> This fic is [rebloggable on tumblr.](http://bittysvalentines.tumblr.com/post/182822156948/dance-to-this)  
> Subscribe to me on Ao3 or follow me on [tumblr](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/) to keep up with my writing, or just come say hi!


End file.
